


小馒日记

by alcoholorcream



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholorcream/pseuds/alcoholorcream
Summary: 育儿文学/ABO生子
Relationships: 嘉齐如梦 - Relationship, 齐嘉
Kudos: 7





	小馒日记

2020.4.1 星期三 晴

（空）

老师评语：没有及时完成作业。家长在家应当多督促，让孩子逐渐养成记录的习惯。

家长回复：老师抱歉，小馒解释说以为日记作业是愚人节玩笑。我们已经批评过他了，明天会补上的。

小馒补4.1:  
我叫小馒，我爹叫张颜齐，妈咪叫焉栩嘉。他们以前都是在台上唱歌跳舞的人，特别厉害。  
我住在一个很大的房子里，爹和妈咪住一间，我住一间，七妹住一间。今天我和七妹打了一架，她把我咬伤了，爹带我去医院打针。回家以后妈咪告诉我要写日记，我手痛痛，而且今天是愚人节，所以就没有写。  
妈咪晚饭做了很难吃的东西。  
总之今天是不快乐的一天。

2020.4.2 星期四 阴

小馒：  
再过2天就可以放假了！  
我已经3个月没有去游乐场，爹和妈咪告诉我现在外面还很危险，不可以到处乱跑。  
七妹还在生我的气，明明是她先打我，打针的也是我，她真是个小气鬼，我不喜欢七妹了。  
妈咪今天问爹为什么不主动亲他，爹说小馒还在边上。妈咪好像不高兴了，他说张颜齐你是不是不爱我了，爹说怎么可能不爱你信不信我现在就和你生个二胎。妈咪脸好红，和花园里的粉玫瑰一样红。

（老师点评：用了比喻句，很不错。）

我还挺想要个弟弟或者妹妹的，可以陪我拼乐高。他或者她也可以跟我一起去小区玩滑板，一起抱七妹。  
说到七妹，她最近掉了好多毛。爹说是因为春天到了，还叫妈咪多吃黑芝麻，不然就会和七妹一样，妈咪打了爹一拳。一点也不用力。

老师点评：小馒的家庭氛围很好，日记的逻辑表达也很通顺。补4.1的字数不够。七妹是动物吗？

家长回复：让老师见笑了，七妹是家里的猫。4.1能不能不补了呢？  
小馒说不好的记忆没有记下来的价值，我和他妈妈都觉得有点道理。

2020.4.3 星期五 晴

小馒：  
妈咪说有两个消息要告诉我：一个好消息一个坏消息。好消息是明天就放假了，坏消息是日记还要继续写。我问妈咪可不可以一天写完三篇，妈咪教育我要对日记本诚实。  
爹今天去剪头发，回来以后头看起来更大了。他觉得妈咪会嫌弃他，就一直戴着帽子。妈咪趁他不注意把帽子摘了，然后笑声大到七妹在我怀里抖了一下。  
我跟七妹和好了，今天晚上要和她一起睡！妈咪不陪我睡觉以后七妹就经常陪我，她软软的，但是会打呼噜。不过我不介意。

老师点评：写日记怎么能是坏消息呢？

家长回复：老师不好意思，我下次一定不这么说了。

2020.4.4 星期六 清明节 晴

小馒：  
今年清明节我们都待在家里，没有办法回老家扫墓。  
爹和妈咪告诉我，今天是个很严肃的日子。电视上每天都在播报新冠病毒，虽然我们这里已经缓解了，但是很多地方的人们还在受苦。

（老师点评：关注时事，值得表扬。父母在家也要培养孩子的社会责任感。）

妈咪问我长大想做什么，我说我想变成七妹那样的猫。爹就笑了，问我为什么。我说抱着七妹会感觉很温暖很开心，我也想做个能让别人温暖开心的人。妈咪听完以后亲了我的脸。  
爹在网上买了清明团子，寄到的时候已经化成了绿糊糊，依旧好吃。妈咪本来想自己做的，但是被爹拦住了。谢谢爹。

老师点评：文笔具有幽默感，继续保持。

家长回复：小馒，妈咪做饭有那么难吃吗？

2020.4.5 星期日 阴有小雨

小馒：  
爹又偷偷给七妹喂罐头，被妈咪发现了，妈咪管七妹叫“七猪”。爹一边哄妈咪还一边叫妈咪猪猪，爹真是好大胆啊。  
妈咪竟然没有生气。  
七妹吃完以后就在沙发上跳上跳下，我也跟着跳上跳下；七妹又去猫爬架上挠爪子，我也学她挠爪子；七妹坐在爹肩膀上，我也想坐，但是爹说我有一袋米那么重，会把他压倒。  
妈咪今天特别好看，在家也穿了滑滑亮亮的衣服，像美人鱼一样。今天爹和妈咪很早就去睡觉了，我也早早睡了。

老师点评：如若有二胎了，也要照顾好大宝的情绪。

家长回复：老师，小馒乱写的，他妈妈穿的只是普通睡袍。  
二胎我们还在考虑，他妈妈生他的时候吃了太多苦。


End file.
